Generally, strong light discomforts human eyes, and may cause harm to the eyes and/or threaten personal safety. Hence, people gradually realize the importance of wearing glasses under the strong light. A protective effect of the glasses on the human eyes mainly includes light intensity attenuation, harmful radiation prevention, anti-glare or the like. However, conventional glasses only are good for absorption and isolation of light having a special wavelength, and can not reduce the intensity of light entering into the glasses effectively.